Marionette Experiment 00 : Satori Ikagami
by Leiyah
Summary: Satori Ikagami was made primarily for the main purpose of being with Dr. Ikagami, her creator and was modelled after his deceased wife. As his lab was raided, Satori was left in the care of Hidaka, unaware that problems are yet to come..
1. Author's notes and Disclaimer

Disclaimer and Author's note:  
  
Konnichiwa! Hi to all! I know.I know. Weiss Kreuz or Knight Hunters is obviously not mine.Though I hope Ken is mine. ^_^ Another thing is this story.Actually, I got it from a fanfiction I've read. I changed the characters but most of the settings are the same. So...please, whoever you are.Sorry that I've used your images and plots.Please don't sue me.^_^; " " - conversations ' ' - thoughts Enjoy and reviews please.Flames are also allowed.THANKS!!!  
  
-Kei-chan 


	2. Chapter 1: Awakening

The year was 2018 and Tokyo Japan was known for its highly advanced technology and androids walk and mingle with people. Androids were made to make work easier but unfortunately, a certain mad scientist was creating a special kind of android...

**CHAPTER 1: AWAKENING**

The scientist pushed the button and grinned at the glass cylinder in front of him. "At last! My masterpiece is finally complete!" A green-haired female lay still inside the tube filled with water. Wires are connected from her body from head to foot. The scientist gave an eerie laugh. "My creation...my child... You will be free soon." He stroked the glass tube slightly before pulling a lever down and the water inside the cylinder are soon emptied. "Yes... My child..." He was about to open the cylinder when his lab door burst open.

"This is the Commander Hidaka from NBI! Put your hands in the air and surrender!" The brown-haired police officer commanded. There are also several policemen beside him and all of them are pointing their guns at him.

This time, the blond officer called out. "Dr. Ikagami! You are arrested by the higher courts and the government for treason! Hand over that android!"

"NEVER! I'LL NEVER HAND OVER MY CREATION!"

The blond officer grinned. "In that case..." The officer aimed his gun on the nearby tank and pulled the trigger. As expected, the entire place was on fire. Dr. Ikagami refused to move out, after several minutes, because of his weak heart condition, he died.

"Good work Yoji!" Ken Hidaka slapped the blond officer's back. "Come on now! Let's check the place for evidences."

One of the station officers ran on Ken's side. "Commander Hidaka, we found a girl unconscious right there."

Ken ran to the said area and found a green-haired girl lying unconscious on the ground. Naked.

"WOW!" Yoji whistled. "Great figure!" Ken glared at his comrade and took off his coat to wrap it around the girl. "We better take her to the headquarters and have Manx take a good look at her." 

"I can take a good look at her" Yoji said while drooling.

"You are a PERV!" Ken picked up the girl and placed her in the back seat. "And you Yoji sit in front!" Yoji just grumbled and sat in front. And they drove off. Half way during the drive, ken suddenly asked, "What do you think of her?"

"Well, I think she's about 18 years old, with vital statistics of 35-24-35 and..."

"Not that! Sheesh! I can't believe I lasted 5 years having you as a partner." Yoji grinned. "No seriously, I think Dr. Ikagami took her as hostage and maybe as a design or lay-out for his android." She gripped the steering wheel as his face turned serious. "Do you think we destroyed that android?"

"After that explosion, I'm sure of it!" Yoji said as he leaned back on the leather seat while taking a look at the rear-view mirror, adjusting it to take peek of the girl. "But you've got to admit, she's a babe!"

Ken sighed and also looked at the rear-view mirror. 'She is beautiful. I wonder where she came from. Does she have a boy friend? What if... WHAT THE HECK AM I THINKING?! I'm getting a bad as Yoji!' Ken shook his head as if he can erase his previous thought.

"My techniques are brushing on your brains Hidaka?" Ken blushed a bit and was thankful that it was night time that Yoji cannot see him blush, and then glared at him in reply, Yoji laughed.

"SHUT-UP!" Ken concentrated again at the road until he heard a movement from the back-seat. "She's waking up."

Yoji looked positively happy. "GOOD!"

The girl slowly opened her eyes and sat up while looking around. She saw two figures in front of her and a blond guy looking at her and to their surprise, she smiled.

"Looks like she's not scared of us."

"Yeah. So, where are you from?"

The girl looked at them, obviously confused and tilted her head on the side, then looked around her again.

Yoji looked at her. "I don't think she understands us."

"I think so too. What's you name?"

The girl looked at Ken and smiled "UM!"

Yoji and Ken looked at each other. Yoji looked back at the girl. "So, you're UM?"

The girl just kept smiling. "UM! UM! UM!"

Ken groaned. "I don't think she can understand us."

"UM!" 

"Yeah."

"UM!" Then both of them sighed and the girl sighed.

"I think she's copying us!" 

"Copy..?"

"Maybe that explosion did something to her."

"Ex.ex..plow.shun?"

Ken sighed. "I think that explosion did something to her. It damaged her head or something."

"D...d...da...m...m...age..?" 

Yoji turned and smiled at the girl. "Well, I still think she's cute!"

"Cute?"

"She talks like a baby!"

"Baby!"

Yoji grinned at Ken. "Can I be her father?"

Ken glared at him. "SHUT THE HELL UP!"

The girl's eyes light up. "SHUT... UP! SHUT UP...! SHUT UP!" Then grabbed Ken's arm.

Ken just looked at the girl. "What the." 

"UNFAIR!" Yoji shouted then grinned at Ken. "You lucky dog you."

Ken glared again at Yoji and was really thankful when they reached the headquarters. 'What a night! We blew up a mad scientist's lab, I had a perverted partner and this girl thinks that my arm is her teddy bear! Now... is that a bad thing? DAMN!!!!' Ken shook his head again as he try to get his arm out of the girl's grip.

They were now in Chief Officer Aya Fujimiya's office. Omi, Aya's secretary and brother was also in there. Both of them are staring at Ken with the girl still gripping his arm in a lock-hold. Ken was trying his best not to blush while Yoji tried his best not to laugh.  
Aya was the first one to speak. "So, you say that you found this girl lying unconscious after you blew up Dr. Ikagami's lab." Ken nods. "And when this girl woke up, all she knows was to say 'UM!' and she speaks like a baby." Yoji nods. "You both think that the explosion did something to her mind." Both nods. "Then, WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU MAKE SURE THAT NO INNOCENT BEING WAS IN THERE BEFORE YOU BLOW UP THE PLACE?!" Ken and Yoji sweat dropped while Omi laughed.

The girl imitates Aya. "BLOW UP!" Aya placed a hand on his forehead and called on Manx on the Intercom. "Manx, get up here. I have a job for you."

A sexy-looking, 23-year old, red-haired woman went in Aya's office. "OK, what's the problem?" Aya just pointed at the girl while Omi filled up Manx with all of the information she needed. "I see." She went near the girl but the girl backed away from her and hid behind Ken. "I won't hurt you. We'll just take a good look at you. OK?"

The girl let go of Ken's arms and went with Manx on the other room. The four officers waited outside Manx' clinic and Ken was pacing the waiting hall.

"Will you just sit down?!" Omi shouted at Ken. "You're making us all dizzy!"

"Then, don't look!" Ken snapped back. 

Yoji grinned. "Someone's worried." He cooed and received another glare from Ken. "Lighten up will 'ya?" Ken just ignored him and continues with his pacing.

"The help I got these days." Aya groaned and ran his hands through his hair. "If you're not my friends, I would've thrown you into jail!" He placed his head over his hand. "If they fired me because of this... I'll have both of your hides." He said warningly to Yoji and Ken.

Two hours passed until Manx called the four officers to get in. They all saw the girl looking at the floor and she suddenly smiled when she saw Ken and rushed to his side to grab his arm. Ken just sweat dropped.

Omi snickered. "Someone's been missed." Yoji also laughed.

"Guys..." Manx said in a very serious tone. "You have to look at her X-rays."

Aya's eyes narrowed and widen again when he saw the X-rays. Omi and Yoji peeked in.

"What are these?" Yoji asked.

Ken walked to their side. "What's what?" 

Omi shoved the X-rays to Ken's hands and Ken couldn't believe what he saw. "You mean she's... she's... She's an android?!"

Manx shook her head. "Not an android. Actually, She's a marionette."


	3. Chapter 2: Truth

"Guys..." Manx said in a very serious tone. "You have to look at her X- rays."

Aya's eyes narrowed and widen again when he saw the X-rays. Omi and Yoji peeked in.

"What are these?" Yoji asked.

Ken walked to their side. "What's what?" 

Omi shoved the X-rays to Ken's hands and Ken couldn't believe what he saw. "You mean she's... she's... She's an android?!" 

Manx shook her head. "Not an android. Actually, she's a marionette."

**CHAPTER 2: TRUTH**

The four officers looked baffled. Actually, shocked after hearing Manx' findings.

The girl repeated. "M...m...ma...ma...ri...ri...o...rio...nette?"

Omi shook his head trying to clear his thoughts. "A marionette? What's the difference between a marionette and an android?" 

Manx took the X-ray from Ken's hand and placed it in the projector. "See this round thing here? That's the only difference between an android and a marionette. An android is basically made to follow orders. No mind of their own. On the other hand, a marionette, like her, Have mind of its own." She clicked off the projector.

Yoji nods. "And that round thing is... What?"

"The round thing is called an emotional circuit. This girl is specially made for something but I'm sure it's not for war. Actually, I think she is made by Dr. Ikagami for a special purpose." Manx explained while walking to the girl and asked her to sit on the chair. "That circuit is triggered somewhere in her body parts but I don't know where."

Yoji grinned. "I'll be happy to find it for you." But the three officers and Manx all said "NO!"

"I can't believe this!" Ken walked towards the girl and inspected her thoroughly. Well, except the restricted parts. "It's impossible for a marionette, or a man-made being to act like her. Look at her. She speaks and acts like a two-year old child!" Ken said exasperatedly.

"The emotional circuit in her is not activated yet." Manx explained calmly but it was obvious that she was trying to put her patience in check. "And will you stop shouting?!" The girl looked at Ken and Manx and started to curl up in a ball, her eyes teary.

Omi saw this. "Stop it guys! You're scaring her!"

Ken turned around. "How can a robot be scared of..." He was cut off as he saw the girl sitting with her knees on her chin, obviously, she looked terrified. Ken felt sorry for her and he hugged her to stop her from trembling. He say the others grin at this but decided to ignore them. "We're sorry. We didn't mean to..." He saw a small flat button on her nape. "What's this?" He pushed it.

The girl suddenly stopped moving and her eyes glowed yellow. Ken noticed this and stepped back. When the glowing came to a stop, a symbol was formed on the girl's forehead. She placed a hand on her head, moving her head from side to side slowly before staring at the people around her.

Ken walked closer and lifted the girl's bangs. "What's this sign for?"

The girl suddenly spoke. "Voice identification. Hidaka Ken. Age 21. NBI force Commander."

The others just stared and Yoji went closer for a look. "Did you guys hear that? She can talk"

"Voice identification. Furikawa, Yoji. Age 21. Captain, NBI Force 01." 

Yoji looked genuinely shock. "How'd she knew all that?" 

The girl smiled. "Ever since Ken-san activated my emotional circuit, I can think well and act like a normal person." She answered simply.

Aya looked ay her suspiciously. "In that case, you can answer some of my questions." The girl nods. "What's your name?"

"I'm Marionette Experiment 00. Dr. Ikagami made me and gave me the name Satori."

"Why did Ikagami made you? Omi asked. "Is it for war? For slavery? For what?!"

"Actually, Dr. Ikagami made me after the image of his deceased wife Mrs. Ikagami. She died of cancer and Dr. Ikagami cannot forget her. My primary purpose was to be in his company but after Ken-san saved me from that explosion, he is now my master and I'm willing to do his every whim."

Ken looked at her disbelievingly. "WHAT?!"

Satori looked at him confused. "I said..."

Ken shook his head. "No. I heard you... but... a servant?"

Satori nodded. "As a sign for gratefulness. A life for a life. You humans, of all, should know that."

Yoji's eyes glittered. "Does that include s...?"

All shouted at Yoji. "SHUT-UP!" Yoji chuckled after seeing Ken's face.

"Then that means we don't have to eliminate her." Omi concluded.

Aya nods. "She proved that she's not destructive. But Ken, you have to take her to your place."

Ken nodded then after registering what he said, his eyes widened. "WHAT?!"

Aya shook his head. "Are you deaf or something? She owe you something and I'm sure that she'll never leave your side unless she fulfilled that job."

"But...but...but..." 

Aya gave Ken a knowing look. "No Buts! That's an order!" 

Ken sigh and nods. "Yes sir. But..." He looked at Satori the walked towards her and reached for her nape.

"Hey?! What are you doing?!" Satori slapped Ken's hand away and started to step back.

"Well, it's much easier to deal with a child rather with an 18-year-old." He grabbed both of Satori's hand with just one hand and reached again for the button at her nape. 

"WHAT?! NO! GET AWAY!" She tried to push Ken away but he already pushed the button at her nape. "You... I'll..." Satori's eyes gave out a blue light and she stopped squirming away and closed her eyes, then opened them again. "UM!" Grabbed Ken's arms into a death-grip.

Ken sighed while the others laughed. "This is going to be a looong day." Ken looked again at the marionette he was about to bring home and smiled inwardly. 'Hmm. This is not a bad thing after all.'


	4. Chapter 3: Family

"UM!" Ken sighed. "This is going to be a loong day. . ." Then looked at the girl gripping his arm in a lock-hold and smiled inwardly. 'Looks like this is not a bad thing after all."

**CHAPTER 3: FAMILY**

"What does this button do?" Satori asked as she pushed the button of the doorbell in Ken's place. "Oohhh..." She kept pushing the doorbell.

Ken sweat dropped as he retrieves his key from his pocket. "Stop it Satori. You'll wake our neighbors up... Where is that stupid key?!" Satori kept pushing the button again and again and again. "SATORI!" 

"Hey! If you can't sleep, let us sleep for God's sake!!!" "HEY! SHUT UP!" "BE QUIET!!!" "STOP BEING NOISY!!!"

Ken looked at the people shouting and bowed repeatedly. "I'm sorry..." He took his key and pulled Satori's hands away from the doorbell. "See? I told you to quit it!" He whispered to her as he unlocked the door and flopped down on the sofa. "Whew!"

"Ken's angry at Satori..." Ken jumped up from the sofa and looked at the crying Satori. "Ken hates Satori..."

He walked to Satori's side. "No... I don't hate you... Stop crying."

Satori looked at Ken with puppy-dog eyes. "Really?" Ken nods. "Yay! Ken likes Satori!" Grabbed on Ken's neck and huggles him.

Ken blushed. It's not everyday that you can have an 18-year-old girl hugging you... Even though she now acts like a 7-year-old kid. It's as if Satori was growing a year older as an hour pass by. "It's getting late. You should go to sleep." Ken said as he walked to the kitchen for a drink of water.

"Satori not sleepy." Looked around Ken's apartment and saw a silver thing. Satori picked it up and looked at it. "What's this?" 

Ken walked out of the kitchen with a glass of water. "What are you..." He saw Satori holding a gun. He dropped the glass and grabbed the gun from Satori. "DON'T EVER HOLD THIS THING AGAIN!" Ken shouted at Satori as he placed the gun back in its case.

"Satori didn't know what shiny thing is. . . Sorry. . ." Satori mumbles.

"It's okay. Just don't touch that thing again. It's dangerous." Satori nods. "You want a drink?" Ken asked Satori while mopping the floor. He stopped when he heard Satori giggle. "What?"

"Satori doesn't drink water. Satori will get sick if she gets wet." She continued to look around Ken's place again.

Ken took this in and sighed. 'I kept forgetting she's a marionette.' He placed the mop back in the kitchen. "Satori you will sleep in the other room." No answer. "Satori?" He turned back and Satori was not in the room. "Satori?" Ken went into his room and saw Satori holding a picture frame. "Satori?"

Satori was looking at Ken's family picture. "Who are these people?" Satori saw a man and woman in their mid-40s. She also saw Ken with his arm around a girl about his age. Satori felt something twist inside her as she stared at the picture. Especially the part where Ken had his arm around a girl.

Ken walked to her side and stared at the picture. "Oh... See that man and woman there?" Pointed at the couple and Satori nods. "They're my parents. That's me in the orange jacket and that girl is my younger sister." 

Satori nods, smiling inwardly when she knew that the girl in the picture is his sister. "Where are they?"

"They're gone." Satori tilted her head to her side, still looking at the picture, obviously confused. "They were killed three years ago." Ken sighed. "They are the only family I have."

Satori placed the picture frame back and suddenly turned to face Ken. "But you have Aya, Yoji and Omi... They are your friends but they are also family." She explained. "And now, you also have Satori. We'll all be one family." She added. "They may leave you but I promise that I won't!" She finished, giving him an encouraging nod. Ken smiled, his heart warmed at what she said. Shortly, he blushed after noticing Satori's nearness. She was standing just below Ken's chin. 'If I just lower my head a bit... I can...'

Satori tilted her head up to look at Ken, not noticing that her position is quite inviting for Ken. "Is Ken alright? You're staring at Satori. Is Satori's face dirty?"

Ken blinked as he returned to reality and turned crimson. 'I'm staring at her. I was thinking of kissing her! I'm thinking of kissing a marionette!' Ken ran a hand through his hair. His usual sign of frustration. 'I've been hanging a lot with Yoji. But I really liked that feeling... If she's only human... There I go again!'

Satori blinked at Ken's actions. "I think Ken better sleep. Ken looked tired." She moved back, a little away from Ken. "Oyasumi and... Arigatou again for saving Satori." She said before leaving the room.

Ken stared at the closed door for a moment and smiled. He was about to take off his shirt when Satori went inside the room again. "Ken, Satori want to know where..." She blushed when she saw Ken's current state of undress and quickly closed the door. "Sorry. Satori just wants to know where she is going to sleep." She said through the door.

Ken just blinked and smiled a bit. "Your room is next to mine." He continued to remove his shirt after he heard Satori said 'thank you' and 'sorry'. He changed into his sleeping outfits and stared at the ceiling. 'Yup. I have a family now. Wait... Did I just saw Satori blush? Satori can actually blush?' He smiled at the thought. Satori's image while she was close to him and while she had a blush on her face ran across his mind. 'Kami-sama! She's so cute!' then, he remembered Yoji's remarks. "UNFAIR!. . . You lucky dog you. . ." Ken grinned and mumbles. 'Yup. I'm lucky, Yoji. Eat your heart out!' Ken drifted off to sleep, grinning, and in his mind, the image of Satori's green hair and blue/yellow eyes. . .


	5. Chapter 4: Visit

Ken just blinked and smiled a bit. "Your room is next to mine." He continued to remove his shirt after he heard Satori said 'thank you' and 'sorry'. He changed into his sleeping outfits and stared at the ceiling. 'Yup. I have a family now. Wait... Did I just saw Satori blush? Satori can actually blush?' He smiled at the thought. Satori's image while she was close to him and while she had a blush on her face ran across his mind. 'Kami-sama! She's so cute!' then, he remembered Yoji's remarks. "UNFAIR!. . . You lucky dog you. . ." Ken grinned and mumbles. 'Yup. I'm lucky, Yoji. Eat your heart out!' Ken drifted off to sleep, grinning, and in his mind, the image of Satori's green hair and blue/yellow eyes. . .

**CHAPTER 4: VISIT**

"Satori! No! Don't touch that!" CRASH! There goes the China porcelain set. "Satori! Don't. . ." BANG! Ken's radio was smashed up into pieces. Most of Ken's things were broken and smashed by an 18-year-old marionette, which has the mind of a 10-year-old kid. Ken sighed. 'And I thought it'll be much easier to take care of her in this state of mind.' Satori had been with Ken for 2 weeks and his conclusion about her growing a year in mind per hour is wrong. No one (except Manx and the three other officers) knew that this girl in Ken's place was a marionette. It's much safer this way.

"Oops... Sorry, Ken." Satori said as she picked up the small pieces of porcelain. "Satori will clean it up." She bent down but Ken shook his head.

'I had enough of this!' Though Ken is really frustrated at his present situation, he can't complain. Chief's order and he can see Satori anytime he wants to... Even if he doesn't want to admit it, he likes Satori. "Satori, go to your room... Now."

"But Satori still has to..."

"I'll take care of this mess. Go to your room. Now." Ken said calmly as Satori entered her room. Ken cleaned up his apartment and went to Satori's room afterwards. Satori had her head bent and quickly looked up as she heard Ken enter the room. "Satori, I want you to relax Ok?" Satori nods and Ken reached for Satori's nape and pushed the flat button again. "At least she can take care of herself..."

Satori eye's glowed yellow and she closed them for a while, then opened them again. "About time you activated my circuit." She looked at the person beside her and she was surprised to see his condition. 'GOD! He looked terrible but still..." She gave a slight smile then blushed. "What am I thinking!' Satori shook her head to remove the thought. "Um... Ken, I'm really sorry. I didn't think I'd become a problem..."

She was cut-off by Ken's hand on her arm. "No. It's alright. I can't blame you." Satori nods, still ashamed of her actions. Ken suddenly stood up and stretched. "Well, I better go to work now. Take care of everything ok?" 'Thank goodness today is Saturday! I think I better take Satori shopping for clothes tomorrow. She can't wear my shirt all the time.' Ken looked at Satori, who was now wearing Ken's oversized shirt that reached till her knees. 'Well. . .She looked real good in that huge shirt. . . THERE IT GOES AGAIN! Maybe I do hang a lot with Yoji.' Ken ran his hand over his hair again. 'Stupid Yoji. . . I'll get him for this. . .'

Satori looked at Ken. "Ken, are you okay?" Ken nods and was about to exit Satori's room. "Ken?" He turned back. "Um... Do be careful." Satori said, worriedly. Ken smiled and raised his hand in a 'Don't-worry-I'll-be-careful' signal. Satori was still feeling guilty for her actions for the past 2 weeks. "How will I make-up for my stupidities?' Soon, she snapped her fingers and beamed up. 'I know!" Satori stood up and started to prepare his big surprise for Ken.

Ken entered Aya's office and flopped down on the chair across his desk. "So, how was Satori?" Omi asked Ken while finishing some reports. Ken just shrugged and grabbed a couple of papers from Aya's desk to look at his task.

Aya looked up from the newspaper he's reading. "Is it that bad?"

Ken sighed. "Well, ignoring the China porcelain set, radio, angry neighbors... All's well. I can't blame her though. She didn't know what she's doing."

Omi stopped typing and looked at Ken. "So, what did you do?"

"I activated her emotional circuit." Aya and Omi exchanged looks and grinned at Ken. "No! It's not like that! I think it's much better to have her circuit activated so that she can think for herself."

"Really now Ken..." Aya mused as he placed an arm on Ken's shoulders. "What do you think about Satori? Never once that you thought of her as a real woman?"

"She's nice and I never forgot that she's a marionette." Omi and Aya narrowed their eyes at Ken. "Okay! I admit! She's cute! GOD! I always forget that she's a marionette! When she made mistakes, I can't stay angry at her! All she has to do is stare at me, say sorry and I'd forget everything. Happy now!"

"Maybe..." Aya said as he removed his eyeglasses. "You're hiding something from us Ken. We know you too well." Omi chuckled as Ken glared at them.

"You two irritate me!" Ken said through clenched teeth.

"Then, quit stalling and tell us everything... lover boy!" Omi batted his eyelashes and Aya laughed. Ken blushed.

"Fine! If it makes you two stop bothering me!" Aya and Omi listened attentively and Ken sweat dropped. "Wow. You're really interested huh?"

"QUIT STALLING!" Both of them shouted.

"Okay! She told me that I don't have to be sad anymore and that she's now my family but I doubt if she still remember that since she said it before I activated her circuit." Aya and Omi chuckled but Ken ignored them. "And... and... I... I... I um..." Ken stuttered.

"You what!"

"I... um..." Ken blushed and mumbled in a small voice. "I planned to kiss her." Aya and Omi's eyes widened.

"You what!" Both said at the same time.

"Are you two deaf! I said I planned to kiss her!" Aya and Omi whooped in delight and Ken blushed more. Unfortunately, Yoji entered the office at that time.

"Did I miss something?" Yoji asked seeing Ken blush while Aya and Omi laughing. "This has to do with Satori, right?" Omi nods. "I knew it. What base?" Ken gaped at him as Omi and Aya laughed. "Seriously, What did he say?"

"He... he... tried... to... to... kiss Satori!" Omi said in between laughs. Yoji grinned and soon joined in the laughter.

Ken turned crimson. "I said planned! Not tried! Stop it!"

Yoji gave Ken a slap on the back. "You're slowly learning all my ways Ken. About time too." Ken glared at Yoji and slapped him hard on the head. "OUCH!"

Their laughter stopped when an officer went in Aya's office. "Chief! Hostage problem in Asakana street. A 3-year-old girl is taken hostage by a drug-addict."

Aya nods and dismissed the officer. "Okay guys, let's go. We have a job to do."

The four police officers went to their positions. Yoji and Ken were assigned to break in at the back while Aya and Omi tried to talk the hostage-taker to surrender.

"This is the police. Come on out with your hands up!" Aya shouted through the megaphone.

"No!" The hostage taker said and appeared on the window. "You come closer and this kid will die!" He pointed the knife to the girl's neck.

"Officer, please... save my baby..." A lady pleaded to Aya and Omi, obviously the girl's mom.

"Don't worry lady. We'll do all we can to get your child.

Meanwhile Ken and Yoji were already inside the house. Since Omi and Aya were talking to the hostage-taker, it's much easier for them to enter the place. Yoji took cover on a near-by wall and Ken slowly approached the hostage-taker and he was taken by surprise when Ken jumped on him. The girl temporarily forgotten, the hostage-taker punched Ken on the face and quickly lunged on Ken and pointed his knife on Ken's chest.

Ken had no chance to fight. This man is a lot bigger than him. He tried to get the knife away from him but the man had a lot of strength to push it closer to Ken's chest. Ken kicked the man's stomach and moved away from him. Ken staggered a bit and cannot see straight because of the hit he received.

The hostage-taker took this chance. He took his knife from the floor and was about to stab Ken. All of them were taken by surprise when they heard a gun-fire.

"My girl!" The woman called out.

"Don't worry madam. The girl's safe." The woman looked at Omi., not believing his words. "Ma'am, the hostage-taker is holding a knife. Not a gun. I'm sure that the gun-fire belongs to either two of our men." 'I hope...'

Sure enough. Ken and Yoji went out of the building holding a crying girl. The woman rushed to them and hugged the child, saying 'Thank you' repeatedly and thanking the gods that her child's alright. Ken smiled and touched his face. 'That damned man punched me real good! If it weren't for Yoji, I'm dead.'

Aya and Omi rushed to Ken and Yoji to see if they're alright. Other officers went in the house to take the dead body of the criminal. "Whoa! You've got a good one there." Omi pointed out.

"As if I don't know... This really hurts! And Yoji, thanks."

"All in the day's work! How about lunch at your place?" Ken groaned but agreed. He did owe Yoji his life. "I just want to see that marionette of yours." Ken glared at Yoji and mumbles something about going home and putting some ice and ointment on his shiner.

Satori smiled at her work. She prepared lunch for Ken, cleaned up his apartment, and done his laundry. She was now wearing one of Ken's shirt and shorts, since she washed the shirt she was wearing previously. 'That's the least I can do for him. Ken will be surprised when he sees all this.' She smiled proudly at her thoughts and remembered the way Ken looked at her while she was looking at his family picture. 'He may think I'm stupid for not noticing the obvious.' She bit her lower lip then smiled. 'Oh well...'

Ken staggered to his apartment and opened the door. He sat down on the couch. His hand still on his head. 'This really, really hurts! What will Satori say if she sees this! I did told her that I'll be careful! SHIT!'

"Welcome home, Ken! How was your day? Did you..." Satori stopped asking as he saw Ken sitting on the couch with his hand on his face. Trying to hide his injury. "Are you okay?" Ken nods but she didn't believe him. "Is something wrong with your left face?" Ken shook his head. "Then why are you covering it?" Ken said nothing.

"I'm alright... Don't worry." Ken mumbles. "I'm just tired..."

Satori looked at Ken suspiciously. 'I may be a marionette but I'm not stupid.' She thought. She sat on the table in front of the couch and took Ken's hand away from his face. At first Ken resisted to budge but Satori pulled a bit harder.

"What in the world happened to you!" Satori asked, shocked, when he saw Ken's shiner. Ken was about to explain but she raised her hand. "Don't tell me. Just sit there. I'll get you an ice pack and ointment."

Ken looked at Satori as she gets an icepack and ointment from his room. 'She really is worried about... me.' Ken smiled and leaned a bit on the couch. 'This stupid thing really hurts.'

Satori went back to the room and placed the ice pack on Ken's left eye. She placed some ointment on her index finger. "Remove that pack for a while and close your eyes." Ken followed her instructions. "I told you to be careful and not to get into danger, but did you listen? No..." She leaned closer to place some ointment on his left cheek. "You became a hero of who-knows-who at who-knows-where because of who-knows-what!" She squeezes again the ointment tube and placed some more on Ken's cheek. "What if something happened to you!"

Ken tried to remain still and smiled a bit knowing that Satori's worried about him. "Ouch. Careful." Satori mumbled a 'sorry' and continued to brush some ointment on Ken's wound. He held Satori's hand to make her stop. "Are you worrying or you just like to give me a lesson?"

"Of course I'm worried! What if something happened to you! You're the only family I have remember?" She blushed after realizing what she had said. "There. Done." She straightened up and went to Ken's room to place the ointment back on his fist aid kit. Unknown to her, Ken followed her.

Satori placed the ointment down when she turned back, she collided with Ken. She fell down. She closed her eyes and waited for pain to come over her but nothing came. When she opened her eyes, she saw Ken's arms around her waist. 'No wonder I didn't fell down.' She straightened herself and blushed, still aware of Ken's arms at her waist. "Arigatou."

Ken smiled at her. "No problem. Um... Do you really mean what you said back there?" Satori nods. "Thanks. I thought you already forgot about it."

Satori shook her head. "I know what I said during those times, though I forget some of what I did." She smiled a bit. They just stayed like that for a while. Satori was aware of their condition and looked away. Looking at the floor like it's something new to her.

"Satori?"

Upon hearing her name, Satori felt her face was tilted up and soon found herself staring at Ken, who now has his index finger and thumb under her chin. Satori was blushing furiously and Ken smiled even more. "Yes?" She said softly, her emotional circuit acting up every second.

"I would just like to say thank you... for caring..." Ken said before leaning forward and their lips were just an inch apart. Satori closed her eyes. Seeing that Satori was comfortable about it, Ken lowered his head and was about to brush his lips over Satiori's when the apartment door burst open.

"HEY! KEN! WE'RE HERE! WHERE ARE YOU! WOW! THESE FOODS LOOKED DELICIOUS!" Yoji shouted from the living room. Satori turned crimson and quickly pulled away from Ken then ran to her room.

Ken just took in what happened. 'She... she didn't pulled away when I tried to kiss her. She just pulled away when...' Ken narrowed his eyes and stormed out of his room. "You..." He said while pointing to Yoji. "YOU OWE ME BIG TIME! You know what! I was THIS CLOSE!" He moved his thumb and index finger in a small sign and sat down on the dining table. He ran his hand through his hair while mumbling curses.

Yoji, Aya and Omi just stared at Ken. "What did I do!" Yoji asked as he looked at Aya and Omi then scratched his hand on the back of his head. Aya and Omi just shrugged.

Ken sighed. "Forget it. Just sit down." Yoji was about to insist in asking what happened. "I said it's alright! Just sit down!" They all knew what Ken is like when he's angry, so they just sat down looking at Ken.

Satori ran to her room. She closed her door and leaned against it. 'He was about to kiss me. But. . . Why?' She blushed and smiled. She then placed her hand over her chest. 'Why's my emotional circuit acting up real fast?' She thought and bit her lower lip, smiling still. 'But I like it. . .' She thought. She stayed at her room and listened to the ramblings outside and heard Ken's voice.

"You. . .YOU OWE ME BIG TIME! You know what! I was THIS CLOSE!" Satori blushed again and smiled. Satori stayed in her room for a while and went out shortly.

Yoji beamed. "Yo! Satori! Hi!" Satori waved and smiled a bit.

"Hi. Ken didn't tell me you guys are dropping over." She went to the kitchen, put on Ken's apron and started to cook more foods for Ken's friends.

"Yeah. We just dropped in to check on Ken." Aya said then turned his attention to Ken. "So, how are you?"

Ken mumbles. "Fine." 'Until you guys appeared'

Satori stood beside Ken and placed some dishes on the table. "There. Dig in." Yoji started to wolf-down the food.

"Wow Satori!" Yoji said with mouthful of foods. "These are good." Satori smiled as all of them agreed. "Hey! That's Ken's shirt and shorts right?" Satori nods.

Ken stared at Satori. She was wearing his old shirt and training shorts. 'Wow. She looked hot!'

Yoji smiled and leaned closer to Satori. "You look cute in those." And was about to reach Satori's behind. Ken glared while Aya and Omi chuckled. To their surprise, Satori grabbed his wrists.

"Your touching, or should I say GROPING, won't do me any good. If you don't want to be thrown out from this floor down, keep your hands away from me. Believe me. Crashing from fifth floor to ground floor will really hurt.." Ken raised an eyebrow at Satori and Satori smiled at him in return. All of them laughed at Yoji.

Aya patted Yoji's back. "Too bad Yoji. Better luck next time."

Yoji pouts and his hand reached out again but Satori grabbed it and said warningly. "There will be no next time. And if you tried that again, I will cut something from you that will never ever grow back..." She said in a warning voice and Yoji gave a shocked look.

They all laughed again and the day went by with Ken glaring occasionally at Yoji because of his groping, talking about anything and everything under the sun. Night time comes and they left at around 9PM.

Ken fidgeted a bit while thinking what he can say to Satori. He's really embarrassed at what happened earlier that day. "Um... Satori?"

Satori dried the last dish she was washing and looked at Ken. "Hmm?"

"Uh... I'm sorry about that incident earlier..." Satori held up her hand. "Wha..."

Satori blushed. "No problem. Really."

Ken scratched the back on his head and looked down. " I hope you don't think that I'm a pervert."

"I don't." Ken looked again at Satori. "The only pervert I can think of now is Yoji." She joked, giggling a bit as Ken chuckled. "Seriously, it's alright. But... I really wished that Yoji didn't come into the scene that early." Satori turned crimson. 'Oh my God! Did I just said that!'

Ken eyes widened. 'Is she saying that...' Ken smiled. "Yeah. Me too." They both laughed. "By the way, we will go shopping tomorrow." Satori tilted her head to the side. A sign if she's confused or want to ask the question 'why'. "We'll buy you some clothes and swimwear. I plan to take you with me to the Headquarters' outing next Saturday."

"But Ken, you know that I can't get my internal circuits wet."

"You can go to the beach and not get in the water."

"Can I really come? I mean, I can just stay home. I don't want you to waste away a day's vacation. You need it"

"No. It's really alright." 'If you only know that being with you is fun enough' Ken thought. "I insist."

Satori beamed up. "In that case, I'll come! I want to see the beach!"

Ken nods. "Tomorrow then, 10AM." Satori nods and Ken yawned. "I really need to sleep."

"Yeah. After what happened this day, you should rest." Ken was about to go to his room. "Um... Ken?"

Ken looked back at Satori and yawned again. "Yeah?"

Satori blushed and walked towards Ken then stood up on her tip-toes. She kissed Ken's lips quickly but pressed her lips firmly over his. "Oyasumi. Sweet dreams", then she went to her room.

Ken just stood there. Amazed. 'She just kissed me.' Ken grinned, mumbled a soft 'YES!' under his breath, and went to his room. He still can feel Satori's lips on his own. Even if it's just a quick kiss. He slept with a goofy grin plastered on his face.

Satori placed a hand on her lips and smiled. 'His lips are warm... and I just initiated the first move...' She blushed, closed her eyes and drifted to sleep with peaceful smile on her face.


	6. Chapter 5: Satori meets Yumiko

Satori packed Ken's lunch and looked at the clock. "He's gonna be late... again..." She decided to walk into his room and wake him up. "Ken?"

When she entered his room, he saw him hugging his pillow like he won't let it go while mumbling some things she can't even hear and then smiled. 'He really IS cute!' She shook her head and blushed a bit. 'Better wake him up...' She began to shake his shoulder but he won't even budge.

"Hmmmm..." Ken just turned away from her, still clutching the pillow, giving a silly smile.

Satori sighed and shook his shoulder harder. "Ken! Wake up! You'll be late!" She just rolled her eyes. "Sheesh! This guy can sleep during earthquakes..." She sat on his bed as she tried to think of way to wake him up. Finally, she gave a sly smile and went to his desk and retrieved his gun. "Ken-san?" She said as she imitated a 7-year-old's voice. She poked his gun on his arm and smiled as Ken stirred a bit.

"What..." He said groggily, burying his head deeper into his pillows.

Satori peered into gun through its hole and continued with a small voice. "Ken-san, is this my new toy? I like it... It's so shiny..."

Ken stirred and murmured. "Toy? We haven't bought any toys... just clothes and..." His eyes immediately widened as he heard Satori's voice change. 'Oh-no!' He quickly looked at her and saw that she was peering into the gun's hole. He quickly snatched it away from her. "NO! Satori! Give it back! It's not a toy! I told you it's dangerous to play around with..." He noticed Satori's eyes were still in the same yellow color and that she was trying to hide her laugh. "Hey..."

Satori burst out laughing. "You should've seen your face!" She finally said when she got her laughter in control. "Here!" She tossed his alarm clock on his bed and quietly left his room and went back to the kitchen. After a few seconds she laughed again after hearing the loud banging in Ken's room and the sound of his things crashing on the floor.

"I'M LATE!" Ken said as he tried to grab his things with one hand placing them hastily inside his bag while his other hand was busy in combing his hair. "You should've called me earlier!"

Satori raised an eyebrow and planted her hands on her waist. "Excuuuse me! I tried! Can I help it if you forgot to set your alarm clock again? Besides..." She grinned a bit. "It looked like you were enjoying your dream too much that you refused to wake up."

Ken stiffened for a while and then blushed a bit. "Um...Satori..." Satori tilted her head sideways and looked at him in response. "Did I say something in my sleep?"

"You kept mumbling but I can't understand a thing." She tilted her head to the side. "Why?"

Ken gave out a relieved sigh and shook his head. "Nothing. I better go! Bye now! I'll see you later!" He grabbed the brown bag on the kitchen counted and ran out of his apartment. 

Satori just blinked and went back to the kitchen and grabbed the other bag. "Why did this thing became heavy?" She looked inside the bag and stared at it in disbelief. "Oh-oh... I wish Ken will consider having egg shells, banana peels and chicken bones for lunch..." After hearing the oven ring, she rushed to it and removed her cake. "I'll just bring his lunch and this to the headquarters later."

**CHAPTER 5: SATORI MEETS YUMIKO**

Soon enough, it was lunch time in Tokyo Police Headquarters. Yoji, Aya and Omi huddled on Ken's desk. "Well? What did she packed for you?" Yoji asked as he sat on Ken's desk. "Hurry! I'm hungry!" 

Ken opened his brown bag. "Satori prepared. . ." He stared at it in disbelief. "Egg shells, banana peels and chicken bones for lunch?!"

Omi peered in. "Eeeww... Did you two had a fight?"

Ken shook his head and remembered seeing two bags on the counter and slapped his hand on his forehead. "I brought the wrong bag!" His stomach grumbled. "And I haven't ate breakfast yet..."

"My poor Ken..." Ken stiffened at the sound of that voice. "We can share mine..." The other three gave out a groan of frustration while Ken slumped over his desk. A silver-haired police woman stood beside him and ran her fingers over his arms. "What's wrong? I cook well..."

'I would rather have a root canal...' He thought. "No thanks Yumiko." Ken mumbled as he squirmed away from her. "I'm not too hungry..." He lied. The remaining police force inside the room shook their heads and resumed with their own business. "I can just eat in the cafeteria with them..." Ken said as he was standing up but was forced back to sit down when Yumiko sat on his lap. Omi grimaced with dislike while Ken tried harder to get Yumiko off his lap. "Yumiko! Will you get off me?!" But Yumiko refused to move and just moved closer to Ken as the other three tried to talk Yumiko to get off Ken, but to no avail.

Meanwhile at the lobby, Manx was finishing her report when she noticed a shadow above her. She looked up and smiled brightly when she saw Satori. "Hey Satori!" She looked at Satori's outfit. It was an aqua blue baby t-shirt with a matching skirt. "Cute outfit! When did you bought it?"

Satori smiled and blushed a bit, surprising Manx that a marionette was able to blush. "Ken bought it for me, together with several outfits. He said that I can't wear his clothes all the time."

"Though he doesn't mind you to doing it. . ." Manx grinned knowingly as Satori blushed more. "So, what brings you here?"

Satori raised a food basket. "Ken grabbed the garbage bag by mistake, so I brought his lunch over, together with some foods for you guys." 

"Great! I don't have to waste money on cafeteria food!" Manx stood up. "Come on, I'll show you Ken's office is. I'm telling you, it's a jungle in there." Satori gave a soft laugh and Manx caught several officers looking at Satori. "Well, let's go. KEN might be waiting for you." She said loud enough (especially Ken's name) for them to hear and they quickly looked away. If there's someone they don't want to become enemies with, it's either Ken or Aya. Manx smiled slightly and walked ahead, with Satori following her with no knowledge of what just happened.

Ken was still trying to remove himself from Yumiko when the office door opened and Manx came in. She smiled a bit at the scene. 'Get yourself out of this Hidaka.' She thought as she moved inside the office. "Hidaka, someone here wants to see you!"

Yoji looked over to see Satori came in, her eyes widen in shock when she saw a woman sitting over a struggling Ken's lap. "Ken, it's Satori."

"Satori?!" Ken quickly looked over Yumiko's shoulder to see Satori standing beside Manx, her expression going first to being surprised, to small bit of anger, to hurt and then blank. Expressionless. He became nervous to the last expression. He can read nothing over her face. He literally heaved Yumiko off him as he quickly went to Satori. "Satori... I... um..." He doesn't know why he is nervous and felt guilty all of a sudden. He feels like he has to explain the scene to Satori. "Satori... I can expl..." 

Satori quickly cut him off, her voice cold and face still expressionless. "You left your lunch." She doesn't know why she suddenly felt all those emotions but there's one emotion in which she can be very sure of. Jealousy. "You took the garbage by mistake."

Aya looked at both of them while Yoji waited for Ken to explain everything to Satori. Ken flinched from the sound of her voice and took the basket from Satori. "Why don't you come in first?" Ken asked, quite unsure of himself.

"No thanks. I think I'm disturbing something." She looked sharply at Yumiko, who stood up and linked her hand over Ken's arms. Ken quickly brushed it away.

Yumiko smiled at Satori. "Hi. I'm Yumiko Hanageshi." She smiled. "Ken's girlfriend." Ken just looked at Yumiko and then at Satori, as if pleading her not to believe what she just heard but still, her face's expressionless. Yumiko smirked and looked at Ken. "How thoughtful of your maid to bring your food over here, sweetie..." Everyone's eyes, except Satori's, whose left eyebrow is raised, widened at the endearment and the maid part. Ken was about to put Yumiko in her place when Satori spoke.

"Funny that Ken never told me that he had a girlfriend." Satori asked, emotionless.

Yumiko smiled and looked at her. "We just got together last week. Actually I just slept at his house last night around 9PM." She stroked Ken's armed and added. "I loved your red bed sheets." She said silkily as she made small circles with her finger over Ken's shirt.

Most of the police officers gasped but Aya, Omi, Yoji and Manx glared at her and Ken's temper is rising very, very fast but it soon cooled down a bit when he saw Satori's expressionless face fell and she gave a shocked expression.

"You did?!" She looked at Ken and put on a hurt expression. Ken opened his mouth to explain, hating to see Satori with that expression on. But Satori beat him to it.

"Ken, I didn't know that!" Yumiko smiled but Satori is not yet done with what she's going to say. "I didn't know that you had a twin brother! You haven't told me!" She looked accusingly at Ken and he only stared back at her, along with the others, all with an 'IS-SHE-CRAZY' look on their faces.

Omi moved closer to Aya and whispered. "You think her memory program needs some adjustment?" Aya just shrugged.

Yumiko's smile faded and she frowned. "What the hell are you talking about?!"

Satori shook her head and smiled. "It's not nice for a guy's girlfriend to swear in public. If you indeed are Ken's girlfriend." Yumiko's eyes widen. "Why? Shocked?" It's now Satori's turn to smirk. "I'll tell you one thing, you'll never be Ken's girlfriend. I know it." She tugged Ken away from her and stood beside him.

Yumiko gasped as Ken smiled a bit. "Wh... What are y... you saying?!" 

Satori sighed. "Simple." She raised her finger one-by-one, as if counting as she stressed out her points. "One, You're lying. Two, Ken would not want to have a lying girlfriend." She crossed her arms. "I mean what guy in his right mind would want to have a girlfriend like you?"

Yumiko was turning red with rage. "Who do you think you are?! What proof do you have?!" 

"How rude of me not to introduce myself." She bowed in a friendly manner, infuriating Yumiko more. "Hi. I'm Satori. Ken's friend and we live under one roof." Ken, Omi, Aya, Manx and Yoji hid their laugh as they saw Yumiko's face then Satori added, "We went out yesterday and got home at around 11PM. And if you said you were able to sleep with him, then he must have a twin or you're dreaming." Satori finished with a voice as smooth as velvet. 

Yumiko glared at Satori and brushed her aside when she walked out, fuming. Satori watched her go. "By the way, Yumiko?" Yumiko turned to look at her, face still angry. "You may be interested to know that Ken's bed sheet is in blue. That's it." She wiggled her fingers at her. "Bye. Nice meeting you. Have a nice day." Yumiko sneered at her and stifled a scream and stomped off.

Manx linked her arm with Satori's. "Wow! That was awesome! I didn't know you had it in you!" Yoji and Omi also praised her along with the other officers.

Satori laughed a bit and caught Ken's mocking gaze and blushed.

"Dig in guys! I've prepared enough for everybody!" She looked at Yoji, who is already grabbing the food basket from Ken. Satori sweat dropped and added, "I think." And they left Satori with Ken when they agreed to buy drinks for the group and the others prepared the other room for lunch. Satori looked down as she played with her fingers. "Um... Ken?" Ken looked at her, smiling. "Sorry. I shouldn't have acted that way."

Ken shook his head. "You put Yumiko in place. Even I'm surprised and I loved the show." He said, winking.

"No. Not that." She frowned. "I don't regret doing that. Besides, it felt good." She laughed and looked at him. "Sorry that I gave you the cold treatment. I don't even know why I acted that way..." She blushed.

Ken gave a knowing smirk. "Is Satori jealous...?" He chuckled when Satori quickly looked at him, blushing.

"M... Me? O... Of course not!" Satori stuttered and Ken smiled as he raised an eyebrow at her. "Well... A bit..." Ken laughed and Satori blushed triple time. "Quit it!"

Ken stopped laughing and he looked seriously at Satori. "You said you're jealous right?" Satori nods. "Do you like me?" Satori just blinked at the suddenness of his question. She looked down, doesn't know what to answer.

'If I said No, he may just walk away and think I'm ungrateful because of all the time he gave me. Not to mention the things he bought for me. But if I said Yes, he may just laugh or walk away. How can he even like a marionette for heaven's sake? I'm man made!'

Ken watched as she tried to answer his simple question and chuckled inside, smiling a bit. 'I'm giving her a hard time.' He walked towards Satori and playfully poked her forehead. Satori suddenly looked up. "You don't have to answer it now." He kissed her forehead and whispered beside her ear. "You know what? You look real cute when you blush." In return, Satori smiled and blushed a bit. He took Satori hands. "Let's go. Knowing Yoji, he'll leave us nothing to eat!"

Satori gave a small laugh and followed Ken, unknown to her that her emotional circuit is lighting up and acting real fast. 'What's happening to me?' She looked at their linked hands. 'How come whenever I'm with him, I felt so happy, nervous, giddy and excited all at the same time?' She heard Manx call her and she quickly went out of her reverie and went to her side.


	7. Chapter 6: A vacation and confessions

_**Author's Note:**_

Before anything, a small apology for being too late to update. I've been to busy with studies and finally I have graduated from college and now I have work! Enjoy my ever late than never update and please review/flame… I appreciate what you all think…

----------------------------

A man in a white lab coat splashed his wine towards the woman in front of him. "Useless…" He simply said. A man of few words is a very dangerous man and this person is a living example of such words.

"Find where that experiment is or I'll have you as my personal living experiment!"

The woman nodded, the wine dripping over her face and on the floor. Again, the man looked imperiously towards her. "Leave now! I don't want to see your accursed face in front of me until you bring what I wanted!" And with this, the woman left without another word.

**CHAPTER 6: A VACATION AND CONFESSIONS**

Satori was once again sitting in front of the television as she heard the usual crashing and banging sounds inside Ken's room. She was wearing a simple white midriff shirt and short jean shorts over her navy blue two-piece swimsuit. She shook her head and looked at the clock for the _n_th time. "Ken! Hurry up! It's 6:30AM already! The others are already calling your phone!"

"I know!" Ken simply replied as he wore his black tank top going to the living room. "Why didn't you wake me up!" At this, Satori rolled her eyes. "You _did_ wake me up? Did you?"

Satori simply nodded. "More than ten times I believe…" She simply answered and laughed slightly as she saw Ken's facial reaction to her answer. "No problem with me though… I'm used with you sleeping habits… But I think Aya and the others would have your hide for this…" She concluded as she saw his phone vibrated once more.

Ken nodded, defeated again, at this and answered the phone while locking his apartment's door, wincing as he heard Aya's voice on the other line. He knew Aya definitely hates waiting. He and Satori then headed for the nearest bus stop going for the police station where they agreed to meet.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a four hour drive and while everyone was sleeping, Satori kept on glancing at the various surroundings they came upon. 'Thank goodness Ken invited me to come with them…' She thought then peered towards her partner, smiling as she saw him sleeping once more. Blushing, she raised her right hand and brushed several brown locks away from Ken's eyes. 'Kami-sama… If I could only become human…' She thought as her hands brushed Ken's cheek lightly. These thoughts have been running inside her mind for quite some time already… A wish… A prayer actually and never once did she stopped praying for this…

She was snapped out of trance as she felt something warm and soft pressed on her finger. She blinked as she saw Ken placed a small kiss over one finger as it traveled on his mouth. She blushed at this, earning a slight chuckle from Ken and removed her hands from his face, thinking that it woke him up. Instead, Ken took her hand and placed it on his lap, covering her hand with his then closed his eyes once more. Satori gave a small smile and looked outside once more.

Ken's intimate moves such as kissing her fingers, kissing her forehead and hugging her for no reason at all almost became his daily rituals… No day passed without him doing it and she was scared to ask why he's acting in such way… She didn't want him to stop, so she decided to remain silent and enjoy it… For weeks, they almost developed a mutual understanding towards each other, knowing through feeling that they deeply care for each other but Satori cannot voice out her true emotions… Afraid that it would throw Ken off balance when he knew about it… The hindrance was of her being man-made…

'Love…' She thought of the word as she looked at Ken once more. 'I know I do love him but am I capable of such emotions?' She asked herself the question a lot of times than she could remember. 'Will I be able to meet his expectations and satisfactions?' She bit her lower lip as she felt something hurt her inside. She was trembling and she instantly knew the feeling… Fear… She was afraid that Ken might leave her… She shook her head. 'No worrying! I am here to enjoy with Ken… No more unhappy thoughts!' She told herself and placed her head on Ken's shoulder.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Finally they have arrived at their destination. Satori jumped down of the bus instantly as she saw the crisp blue sea and the calmness of the area. "Wow…" This was all she could get from her thoughts as she glanced from the not-so-crowded beach.

"Glad you came?" Ken asked as he slung her bag over his right shoulder.

"Yeah! This is so cool… Too bad I cannot swim…" She said dejectedly and caught Ken's face as it faltered a bit. "But then! Being with you and the others makes me a lot more happier than swimming!" She quickly saved, glad that Ken smiled once more.

"Oi! Lovebirds!" Yoji shouted as he waved frantically at them. "Quit with the courting already! We have a whole day ahead of us!" He added, earning a laugh from the group and a blush from Ken and Satori. They followed him though towards the resort where they will be staying for two days.

After getting ready to swim, Satori stayed in her outfit. She looked at the other women who are wearing their suits… The two who got her attention are Manx and Yumiko. Manx is wearing a black one-piece suit which has no sides. Yumiko on the other hand was wearing a black two-piece suit and as she hated to admit it, this woman has curves that of a model… But only one thing caught Satori's attention. She looked down on her chest then looked at the chest of the two women, frowning as she did so then blushing as she caught Ken trying to hide his laugh. 'Caught!' She thought. Embarrassed, she threw him a beach ball which he caught while laughing.

"Satori, what are you waiting for? Get those clothes off you! Let's swim!" One employee said and grabbed Satori's shirt.

"O… Oi!" She protested but was overruled when Manx helped in removing her shirt and shorts, leaving her in her swimwear. She blushed as she stood in front of them.

Manx blinked then smiled at this. "No need to be shy! As they say, if you have it, flaunt it!" Manx said with a wink, earning a deeper blush from Satori.

Ken gaped as she saw her. 'She's way beyond cute… She's…' His thoughts were cut-off as he heard cat calls and a shout from one of his co-workers.

"…HOT! Satori, you looked hot!" Another one said smiling as Satori thanked him under her breath. "Why don't we…" She person stopped in mid-sentence as he saw Ken glaring at him. "… All jump into the sea and swim!"

Ken looked away. It was a huge mistake when his eyes met those of Omi's and Yoji's. "Someone's being protective…" They said in a sing-song voice, he looked at Aya for support, only to catch him giving him an all knowing stare. Ken glared at them once more before stepping next to Satori.

"Let's go swim! Come on Satori!" Satori blinked as one of the women invited her. She looked down nervously then the person noticed this. "You don't know how to swim?" She asked then smiled as Satori nodded. "No problem then! We'll teach you! It's easy!"

She looked at Ken then back at the person then smiled. "Even if I want to learn, I just simply can't swim today… You know… Those monthly unexpected visitors…" She explained, earning a smile from the woman and a nod from the others. They all ran towards the sea. Satori smiled at them then noticed that Ken was still beside her. "Aren't you going?" She inquired him then blinked once more as he shook his head. "This is your vacation… You said you…" She stopped as he placed a finger over her lips.

"I changed my mind… I prefer to stay here with you. Besides…" He then looked at the sea where Yumiko was looking at him. "I hate to be anywhere with that woman… Feels like she'll drown me then preserve me when I'm dead" He admitted, smiling as Satori laughed at this. They were looking at the sea when he caught some guys stare at Satori. Infuriated, he placed an arm over Satori's shoulder and leaned down to whisper something to her ear. "Let's walk?" He simply asked and guided Satori away from their eyes, smirking to himself. 'Tough luck!'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was late afternoon and some returned to swimming, others decided to sleep and the rest just fooled around with each other. Ken and Satori were sitting at their room's balcony as they watch Yoji tried and succeeded to get a slap or two from the women of the police force. Satori laughed again at this then looked at Ken. "Thanks for bringing me here." She simply said then snapped her fingers. She went out of the balcony and into their room, grabbing Ken's digital camera from the bed. "A remembrance. I've been getting pictures of you people!" She admitted then turned the camera on, raising it so that it can take a picture of her and Ken. "Smile!" She said then clicked on… As the picture formed, she saw through the image that Ken was looking at her seriously. "You didn't smile!" She protested.

Ken nodded. "I have something to tell you…" He admitted then took the camera from her and placed it on the bedside table. "Remember the time when I asked you if you like me?" Satori nodded. "Will it bother you if you answer it now?" He asked then smiled, running a hand through his hair. "I know you feel the deep connection between us… I… I…" He stopped as he took Satori's hand in his. "I wanted us to be more than friends…" He finally admitted, making Satori's eyes widen in surprise.

"B… But Ken… We simply can't be together… I mean… You are real… I'm just…" Ken stopped her as he placed his mouth firmly over hers. First, Satori refused to response but Ken's lips moved more firmly into hers that she gave a soft moan and pressed her lips towards his in return. When they parted, both are breathless and Ken smiled, placing his head over her shoulder. "But Ken… I'm man…"

Ken didn't allow her to finish her words as moved his face closer to her neck and nipped at the flesh there. Satori's eyes widened and she tilted her head more to the side to give him more access. Ken smiled at this. "I don't care what you're made of… I've just proved that you have emotions and for me, that's what matters most…" Ken said huskily then smiled. "Let's give it a try Satori… They will know of course and I'm sure Yoji, Aya, Omi and Manx would understand…" He added, placing a hand over her waist to pull her closer. "Please Satori… I love you… More than you'll ever know…" He moved away slightly as he felt something wet on his shirt. Ken tilted Satori's face to him and blinked as he saw tears… 'She can even cry…' He thought and smiled, wiping the tears away.

Satori sniffed then wrapped her arms around Ken's neck. "I'm willing to go through this… Ken… I've been having thoughts about this… I know I love you too… But…"

She was cut short when Ken spoke. "What was that again?" He asked her, placing his forehead over hers. What do you feel for me?"

Satori blushed at this. She put on a playful defensive mask. "Are you deaf? You didn't hear it then I won't repeat it."

"Please? I just want to hear it again."

"No."

"No? Then…" Ken lunged then caught her waist, ticking her as she squirmed and for some unknown reason, she ended up being on his lap. "Well? Still won't say?" He asked as Satori was in the verge of dieing from laughter.

"I'll say it! Stop tickling!" She replied, her breath panting and shallow. As Ken stopped, she looked at him. "I love you…" With that said, Ken smiled and cupped her face, placing his lips again over hers.

"With that said; No more buts and what-ifs okay?" She asked her and she nodded in reply. Ken pulled her closer towards him again and this time, Satori replied to the kiss and as she felt his tongue probe over her lips for entrance, she blushed and opened her lips, giving him permission…

'So… Addicting…' They both thought as their tongues danced in a rhythm only known to them. They parted again for breath and this time, it was Satori who closed their distance, her face flushed.

Ken closed his eyes and from his lap, he moved so that Satori was lying now on the bed. He supported his weight with both arms as he towered over Satori, his lips teasing hers. Every time Satori moaned, there was something in his mind and body which seemed to cry out and answer her moans… 'Kami… She's so soft…' He thought as his lips roamed from her lips to her neck and again, bit playfully at it before returning to the exploration of her mouth.

Ken's hand, as if with their own wants, moved under Satori's shirt and brushed something underneath her shirt. Satori's eyes suddenly shot up and gave a soft moan. "Ken…"

Ken looked up, eyes wide as he realized what he was doing. "Oh my god… Satori… I'm…" He was cut off whatever he was going as Satori claimed his lips once more. He looked at her. "Satori… We can stop if…" He was cut off again as he responded to her kiss.

"Do I look like I want to stop?" She asked playfully, earning a chuckle from Ken before plunging his lips into something more sweet than the sweetest dessert he ever tasted.

"Aishiteru…" From whom those words came from, both of them knew it was meant for each other…

And outside, the night slowly loomed and the weather started to darken a bit… Rain… A season perfect for lovers… And with the slow rhythmic beat of the raindrops, the oldest and most passionate dance known to all lovers are in rhythm with the rhythmic beat of the rain…

----------------------------

_**Author's Note:**_

Aw… Good? Bad? Get ready for next chapter! Chapter 7: Revelations!

Translations:

Kami-sama/Kami – God

Aishiteru – I love you


End file.
